Pirates Pen Pals
by KPtheMoviesaholic
Summary: What if Jack, Elizabeth, and Will have never met, but are pen pals? Willabeth. Short summary, first fanfic. Please R&R. Essays, stories, and a trip to the Caribbean with Norrington and Beckett's in cue!
1. Introduction: Proflies

**Author's Note: Hi there. Thanks for checking out my first fanfic. Reviews, as to any ways I can improve my story, will be very much appreciated:**

1- Pirate Pals' Problems 

"_Looking for someone fond of pirates? Use Sign up with us and meet new friends. Safety guaranteed."_

_Will's profile_

_My name is: William Turner. _

_Nickname: Will_

_Age: 14 years old. _

_From: England, London_

_I'm in: The Caribbean Seas Junior High School_

_Likes: pizza and lemonade, reading, good friends, and the color blue_

_Good points: Studious, very honest, and would make a loyal friend_

_Quotes: "I'm looking for pen pals who could brighten up my boring days, someone whom we could talk about just anything…someone to be my friend."_

_Email: Profile_

_My name is: Elizabeth Swann._

_Nickname: Doesn't prefer Lizzie. Call me Liz._

_Age: 14 years old._

_From: England, London_

_I'm in: Home-schooling_

_Likes: Mushroom soup, a comfy bed, orange juice, and the color sea-ish blue_

_Good Points: Has been taught lady-like manners (ugh), very kind, and friendly_

_Quotes: "I'm Liz, looking for caring, loyal friends."_

_Email: Profile_

_My name is: CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow_

_Nickname: CAPTAIN (Jack)_

_Age: 15 years old._

_From: somewhere in England_

_I'm skipping: The Johnson High School's lessons_

_Likes: Pirating, exploring the seas, girls, rum, frizzy drinks, and the color red_

_Good Points: A bit too kind, very brave, and willing to risk anything._

_Quotes: "Take what you can, and give NOTHING back!"_

_**Well, what do you think? This is just an introduction...chapter two's coming up.**_


	2. Fancy a Chat?

**Author's Note: Here's chapter 2. Let me know if you like it...**

_Will_

_I signed up for the yesterday in the school library. Hope I could really make some decent new friends. I was always teased at school, because there I was, my nose stuck in a book all the time, so they started calling me stupid names. To make it worse, I didn't have any parents to talk about this problem. They had all died, said Mrs. Ginger, our Orphanage's principle. I was stuck at this boring and cruel orphanage until 19. By then I would have nothing to do._

_Today, I checked my email, and was surprised. A new email? Not from the evil Barbossa and his gang. Nor was it from Mr. Norrington, our boring school teacher, who always praised me in front of the whole class, so that I was dead embarrassed. A friend, maybe! The thought popped up, so I clicked._

_To: Hi, Will…and Jack._

_My name is Elizabeth Swann. I've signed up in the website too, and I found you both in the directory. You want a friend, and so do I. I'll tell you more about me and you tell me your lives, agreed? OK._

_You know, my father's a governor, and he's always unbelievably busy at work, so I have no one at home. My mom's already passed away years ago when I was a little girl…and I have only a few memories of her. That's why Dad's trying so hard to bring me up on his own. Because I'm his only daughter (do you guys have any brothers or sisters, Will? Jack?) , he gives me everything I ever wanted to have. Don't you think here that I'm spoiled! I am NOT! What I long from him, is love, and a father's hug and kisses. He thought all the stuff he's given me made me happy…but he just doesn't get it!_

_I don't go to school. Dad made sure I'm home-schooled, as now there are dangerous things, like bullying, happening in all schools. (Told you I'm so well-protected that I seriously want to know about 'the outside world.') A tutor comes to my mansion everyday, teaching me Math, Science, English, Literature, Social Studies, and Art, French, Singing, and piano. A lot of lessons each day totally knock me out. (Sigh.) Are your days as busy as mine?_

_P.S. Do you have the new Davy Jones the Pirate books series?_

_Your new friend,_

_Signing off,_

_Elizabeth_

_Wow. That sure was fascinating! A new friend at last! Will thought. But who was this Jack? He better go check the website…_

_Elizabeth_

_I hope that 'Will' will reply. He sounded so lonely on the website. I wanted to comfort him, and let him know my life was even worse than his. I also was interested in the Jack guy._

_"Blink, blink." New email! From who?_

_Jack_

_This world sucks. No one care about me, neither at home, nor school, so I didn't care about my grades or the lack of them. Sometimes I skipped lessons, taking a stroll outside in the school garden, and daydreaming about the day the world would know 'Captain Jack Sparrow, the most fearsome pirate ever.' It's my dream goal…to be a swashbuckling and notorious pirate…so why should I care about my education? Boring stuff._

_I found a cool website in the net today, where I could find people fond of pirates. Interesting. So I signed up and waited. A new e-mail's gonna come…no one can resist making friends with 'the Captain Jack', mate._

_Will_

_Oh, I see. Captain Jack sounded real mad…maybe Elizabeth wanted a crazy friend too. I should check it out._

_Jack_

_Aye, there ye go! Two new, fresh emails for Capt. Jack! I opened the first one, from some Swann, and then another, from WT._

_To: You know Elizabeth, right? (Hi…Liz)_

_Hey, Jack…and Liz. I'm Will. We…I mean, all of us signed up for this websiteand I think we should all be friends! Yes? Anyhow, I want to introduce myself to you guys. Here goes…_

_I don't have any brothers or sisters, Liz. I'm just like you…but you still have your father, someone to take care of you. My folks are long gone. That's right. I've been brought up in an orphanage all my life. Mrs. Ginger is our care person, who's very cruel to every kid. No, even though there are about 20 kids in the house, (I'm sure it's smaller than your mansion, Liz. I don't know about Jack's place, however.), no one is my friend._

_They tease me and call me names, for an unknown reason. Like I am somehow different from them… Yeah, they always play, going in gangs and groups, but, me, I love to study and read books, so that I can escape my boring world, into somewhere else interesting, especially the pirates' stories, real exciting. Jack, have you read any? For Liz, as you probably have guessed, I am trying to search for them in the school library. You see, the school thing is, because I often study…I'd get good grades…grades are the only weapon I have. Maybe it'll help me in the future. I will be successful!_

_That's it for now, gotta go do my homework and I also have evening chores afterward._

_I'm really glad to have you guys as my new friends,_

_Bye,_

_Will_

_P.S. Liz, don't be upset…you're lucky to have a dad._

_P.P.S. Jack, tell us about you._

_Jack_

_(Snorted) Huh. This 'Will' guy sounded pretty boring, but he had good intentions. "Reading books," he said. Too poetic. Wondering if he's a eunuch or not. Ha-ha-ha. Maybe he could teach me something…the nerdy._

_To: Aye, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, mates._

_Will, ye have forgotten to type Captain in front of my name. Remember that, I am CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow, the greatest pirate ever. Or so I've always dreamed. (Hi, young missy: Liz.) Anyway, the Captain has accepted your e-mails. You sound like one studious dude, mate, and Liz, don't be so hard on ye self._

_And…what ye are lookin' for… the Captain's background history…_

_My ma and pa broke up when I was two and knew nothin' about it. These days, for as long as I've always remember, I went from Ma's to Pa's each week. What's bad about it? They have new families, new children, and I feel like I'm the outsider, left out. Ma doesn't even care for me. Right, Liz and Will, I sure am their son, but they have new lives now, and I'm their past._

_Of course I go to school like any other normal kid does, though I, Captain Jack S., am cool, for I skip lessons whenever I can and avoid doing homework. (Will, don't look so worried, I'm fine. Education and studying isn't everything in ye life. Have to find something fun. Dontcha ever have fun, Will? Or have ever fallen in love? I know this girl, Anamaria. She's really cool and hangs out with me sometimes…maybe ye don't wanna know about it…do ya?) Where do I go when I skip lessons? I go to the docks, where those beautiful ships are. Aye, wish I can commandeer (that's NAUTICAL term, Willy.) one. I love the sea…all so blue and full of adventures for me to explore, and times I've spent daydreaming about pirates…_

_You will remember this day as the day Captain Jack Sparrow first e-mailed you,_

_Savvy?_

_Captain Jack S._

_P.S. Send y'all a picture, so ye know what the great Captain looks like._

_P.P.S. Davy Jones? Liz, ye read that kind of stuff? Wow. You sure are strange for a girl…to like swashbuckling actions, but there are some bits of love story in it that I've skipped reading too. Erm, aye, I do have a copy of the story._

_Chapter 2: Mates' Helping Hands_

_Elizabeth_

_Very funny, Jack, though you looked quite charming in the picture…and poor Will, being teased and an orphan. I must find a way to help him._

_To: Picture of the Captain freaks me out._

_You might be shocked from reading the subject, Captain Jack (To tell you the truth, it's hard to type **Captain** every time I mention you…such a long name…) but it really is true. I've never seen someone who looks like you before. What about you, Will? Please send me a picture of you…and, of course I'm sending mine with this email._

_Talking about you, Will, makes me think. You sound all alone, and I really want to help. If the kids have annoyed you, don't care about them…or tell your teacher! No one's gonna call you a…oops. I gotta go. Sorry that this is a short one. Dad wants me for dress fitting. Ugh._

_Can we meet in a chat room sometimes? (Oh, man. Dad's like, "Hurry up, 'Elizabeth!")_

_Elizabeth_

_P.S. chat room sounds good, isn't it? You name the time._

_Will_

_A chat room? Never been there before! As if I would have time….but, she did care about me, such a kind girl. I like her, and so beautiful too. Hmm. What should I do??_

_Jack_

_Name the time, she said. Ok, you ask for it! Let's goooo!_

_To: Fancy a Chat?_

_Hey. Whazzup? I just read yer mail, Liz, and thought you might wanna know when I'm free. It's on Saturday night, 8 o'clock. Savvy? Gotta go to sleep, Ma's calling. Grr… So noisy. Will, you join?_

_Just short email from Captain Jack S…_


	3. Some Chatting

**A/N--SO SORRY for not updating for such a long time. School's been terribly busy. Sorry, sorry again that it's quite short, but thanks to all reviewers! Now that it's summer vacation--updates are gonna be quick!**

Will

_Wow. That was so cool. They were really good friends. I'd secretly printed the script and saved it here._

**_Www. Chat room number 2—Pirates Pal._**

_ WTBlue logged on _

**WTBlue**: Anyone here?

**WTBlue**: Hallo?

_ LiztheSwann logged on _

**Liz**: Hey, Will. Whazzup? I'm here.

**WT**: Hi, Liz. Glad to talk to you. Um, you know. I just want to tell you that….

_ CaptJackS logged on _

**Capt Jack**: What? Did I miss something?

**WT**: Er, no.

**Liz**: Come on, Will. You were in the middle of telling me something!!

**Capt Jack**: Yeah, Mate.

**WT**: It's just…you look pretty in that photo, Liz.

**Liz**: ---------------- -

**Capt Jack**: Ha. Just this? I've told many girls they're pretty!

**Liz**: Um. Thanks. Will, you look fine too.

**WT**: No prob. How's your day, Liz?

**Liz**: Don't ask! Been terrible!

**Capt Jack**: Anyone bothered to ask about me?

**Liz**: Sorry, Jack.

**Capt Jack**: LOL.

**Liz**: Not funny.

**Capt Jack**: So…what brings u guys here today?

**WT**: Well, you know how our lives are…

**Liz**: Don't get too poetic, Will. I know you have the friends' thingie, but don't worry. You have us!

**Capt Jack**: Yup, and Liz, maybe try talking to ur dad??

**Liz**: Me? Nuh, uh.

**WT**: Believe me, that's a good solution.

**WT:** And what about you, Jack?

**A/N : O-O Jack...Oops. Capt Jack will answer sooner than you think! Recommend, review, tell me what you'd like them to do (help with ideas would be appreciated. A Lot.) **

**A/N: PPS. Just seen POTC 3. POTC ROCKS! But can't take the ending...well...if _I _****own POTC! You've got to see it...amazing film, people. Ok, fine, will stop babbling. See ya! **


	4. The Davy Jones Quest!

**_A/N: Told you updates are gonna be quick. Now...on with the story!_**

Jack: Fine, everything's going alright. No Worries...

Liz: I could see u're lying….

Capt Jack: Well, a teeny bit of….problem, love.

Liz: Can we help? That's what friends are for!!

Capt Jack: ….

Capt Jack: I'm failing Language Arts. My Ma's gonna kill me.

WT: My specialty, pal

(Before anyone could say a thing, a little screen popped up.)

Do you….

Ever wanted to travel the seas and see the real Caribbean for once?

Loved the Davy Jones book series?

**Join the Davy Jones Quest Contest!**

**And win a FREE trip to the Caribbean, see the ships, enjoy the scenery and the cuisine, and go adventuring with us!**

All you have to do is (Choose EITHER ONE!)

A)Write a short story (a One-Shot) about pirates

B) Write an essay…telling us….

---What you enjoyed about the Series

----Your favorite character and scene

----Why you want to visit the Caribbean

The only 5 entries that catch our judges' eyes will win!

**Winning Entries will also be published in the new Captain Sao Feng Series!**

Entries are due before…May 25th

Send them to: PO 125, the Pirates Publishing Company, London

Winners announced June 6th

Hosted by the Caribbean Seas Junior High School and the Pirates Publishing Company

Note: Applicants must be citizens of Great Britain only, aged between 13-16 years old.

Capt Jack: Whoa…now that's somethin'!

Liz: Hey, isn't it hosted by your school, Will?

WT: Wait a sec. Yeah! It is? I've never known that before!

Capt Jack: That's interesting.

Liz: Any of you wish to join?

WT: You do?

Liz: Yep, an excellent getaway from my life.

Capt Jack: And giving me extra credit for Language Arts…

WT and Liz: Gr8, Jack—

Capt Jack: CAPTAIN!

WT: sorry. Capt Jack! Then we'll all send in our entries. And see!

Capt Jack: Do we have an accord, then?

WT and Liz: Agreed!

Jack

Oh, bugger. This is tricky biz. What have I gotten meself into?? How am I going to write an essay, a good one, the one that would help me with the D, Mr. Gillette just gave me. A D! How could he?

Besides, what do pirates need literature and poetry for? Bugger, let's start with the brainstorming, shall we? (Muffled Groan.)

---How long is this going to take? Where's Mr. William Nerdy Turner when I need him??---

Liz

At last! A way to help Will! I suppose I'd better get started as soon as possible. Caribbean's been my dream, anyhow. So here I come!

Will

Ah, finally. A chance for a writer to show his work, and to be appreciated! I know there're a number of essays sent in from around the country and around school…but let me try…Turner's gonna go for it this time!

---20 minutes later---

Jack

How could Turner do this all day?

Better kill me first!

**A/N: Thanks for reading :) Chap 5 Coming soon!**


	5. A Trip to the Caribbean Awaits!

**A/N: Hiya! Here's another update for you guys! (Everything's disney's. Sigh.)**

**Note: Thorn-the-Fastidious-Witch, thanks for reviewing! Promise Jack's not going to fall in love! (us fangirls are going to keep him for ourselves--tee hee.) And Wil belongs to Elizabeth!**

**: ibelieveintruelove--thank u sooo much for all those helpful reviews! **

Chap 5—Trip to the Caribbean awaits!

Jack

Just confirm meself that I heard Ma say it right…..a letter…for me? No one's sent one for YEARS!

With trembling hands, (what would it be? The contest thing?) I tore it open and sat down in the privacy of my room, reading.

_TO: Mr. Jack Sparrow_

**Captain**, Captain Jack Sparrow! These people just couldn't get it right!

_Thank you for submitting an entry to our Davy Jones Quest Contest._

_We are pleased to announce that you are one of the five lucky contestants to win a ticket to the Caribbean with us. Congratulations! _

_Please ask your parent or guardian sign below and mail this back before June 12__th._

_You will be notified of the traveling details in two days._

_Have a wonderful summer!_

_Tia Dalma,_

_Accounts and Members management, _

_Pirates Publishing Company_

YESS! This summer will be the best ever! No more boring dinner talks…no more staying with the horrid siblings…

"Jack….stop that jumping or there'll be no dinner for you!" yelled Ma from the living room.

I hurried downstairs.

"What is it now?" Ma raised her head from her knitting to stare at me. "You know I've got a handful of work to do already. Not another one of those field trips or parent conferences letters!"

"Oh, come on, Ma. This will take just a teensy weensy bit of your time. Sign here."

She took a quick peak at the letter and let out a joyful shriek.

"Jacky!" I rolled my eyes. Not one of those moments again! "You've won a CONTEST! And you're going to the Caribbean! What a wonderful opportunity for you!" She started blabbering, staring out wonderingly into space.

"Ma," I tried again, feeling more annoyed, "Just sign."

Maybe it's because of the fact that I'd ne'er won any contest in my life that's brought her into shock. Normally, she signed whatever needed to be signed and went back to her work (knitting—what the heck it's for? Dunno. Never will.) and looking after Suzanne, my, gulp, horrid half sister. (But that's another story for another time.)

Tanned hands finally picked up the blue pen and drew her signature on the paper with my sigh.

"Now go pack yer stuff. Not a time to dilly dally, Jacky."

Right, Ma. I'm onto that. Can't say how sad I was to leave this place. (Can't you feel the sarcasm?)

Hated the nickname….

Will

"Turner!" barked Mrs. Ginger, "Letter! Come get it fast, or it's goin' in the bin!!"

I ran as fast as I could to the doorway.

"Yes, Mrs. Ginger?" She thrust the small white packet at me and left.

A letter! For Me! You'd never know how happy I felt. Not being related to anyone, not having a family, and finally getting a letter from the outside world was incredible.

TO: Mr. William Turner, it said on the front.

Wow. Tearing it paper carefully, I picked the letter out and unfolded it…

I WON??? I WON??? Couldn't believe it! I'm going to the Caribbean!

Butterflies flew in my stomach….as I closed my eyes and imagined the blue sky, the calm but harsh sea, and the wonderful Caribbean sunset. Ah, I'll get to see all those now….

But first….

Knock! Knock! Came Mrs. Ginger's voice… "Who's there? Whaddaya want?"

"Will, ma'am. Need you to sign something."

Without looking or reading the letter, she snatched it from my hand and hastily scribbled her signature on the line.

"There you go!" she snapped. "Now leave me alone, will you?"

"Yes, ma'am," I replied, backing away. "Right away, ma'am…"

After closing the heavy door, I sighed.

Phew!

Now I just have to pack my bags.

Not that I have many posessions to pack, though...

Liz

Awoke with a hunch that there would be something good this morning…and how right I was!

While having breakfast (scrambled eggs, juice, and sandwiches, couldn't they make something else?) Estrella walked in, holding a letter in her hands.

"Letter for you, Miss," she said, giving it to me.

From the Pirates Publishing Company! Did I read it right? They told me I WON? I DID?

Oh, joy! New experiences….places of my dreams…here I come!

My happiness 'glow' in the body almost burned down when my eyes skidded to the part where it said, "Please ask your parents or guardian to sign…."

Help! What should I do? Daddy wouldn't let me go. Such a protective father he was, so I decided to tell Estrella everything.

"Forge the signature, Miss, and I'll take care of it for you. Go and have fun! It's your chance, Miss! I know how boring it is when the governor isn't around," she smiled.

Argh. My first ever glimpse into the world of theft and forgery. Why, I'd do it. Estrella's right.

**A/N: Entries are coming up next! (More fun stuff, promise) **

**Please take a minute to review...they mean so much to me, a first-time writer!**

**Thank you!**

**Sneak Peek: Jack's Entry**

_Come aboard the Black Pearl, a ship with black sails that no one has ever seen before…full of stories to tell you…Aye, of the famous Captain Jack Sparrow… _


	6. The other two winners

Chap 6

**A/N: I'm working on the entries….but thanks to ibelieveintruelove, your review's given me an idea for this chap! **

And the two other lucky winners are…

The first 

"This is it," he thought, "This is it, and if they don't choose me, too bad!" the quite petite 14-year-old boy chuckled.

"Everyone knows my writing's perfect."

I finally sat down on my bed, unfolding and pulling out the paper…when the most horrible thing happened.

"Midget-y Becky!" called my so-called older brother, sticking his head into my room. "Gimme a glass of water!"

"FYI, Georgie," I retorted back. "I am NOT short! And if you want any drinks or beverages, go get one your self! I'm nobody's slave. In fact," I held my head high, "I'm going to become somebody rich and powerful in the future."

He slapped my head. "Dreamer!" he mocked, laughing at the sight of me painfully touching the spot.

George stopped all of a sudden at the sight of my paper, reaching out with his hand and snatched it away, left me empty handed with anger.

"Lookie what we have here!" he looked down at me teasingly and started reading in a mocking tone.

"Intruder!" I yelled, standing on tip-toes and stretching my hands as far as I could, but George still held the paper high in his hands. Seemed like the more furious I was, the more please he became. Humph!

"_To Mr. Cutler Beckett_, ooh," George read aloud, then remarked, "Why so formal, Becky?"

"Give it back!"

"Nah," he turned the other way so I couldn't reach, and unexpectedly squawked, "Whaat?"

He stared pointedly at me, annoyed. "Have you little people done to deserve a….a…" Here his voice was lost. In shock. "A FREE Caribbean trip??"

Overwhelmed by joy, I temporarily ignored my pest of a sibling and threw my army hat up in the air.

Oblivious and still as stone in his shock, George stood, mouth gaping open, giving me an opportune moment to grab my letter back.

"Thanks, sucker!" I stuck my tongue out at him, waving my hand at the door.

George scowled and left.

"It's just good business!" I sang to myself happily, reading my letter one more time.

"Huh? Parents?" I muttered to myself, now what was I going to do?

Hoping Dad, who was forever going aboard for business reasons, was here, I called out, "Dadddd!"

A short, grim man walked out of the library. "What again?"

"Signing a letter, that's all," I told him, handing over the letter.

"A trip to the Caribbean, huh?" he smiled, only glad because… "You and George have already caused too much of a problem already. Now, go, shoo!" he made a gesture for me to leave.

Nice to feel wanted, wasn't it?

The Second 

I was sitting in my room, doing my homework dutifully when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," I said, not looking up from the work I was doing.

My robotic butler marched in, holding a tray with a white packet on it.

"A letter for you, sir," he said.

"Thank you, Francis. You can go now," I murmured for the zillionth time, receiving the tray. Why did my life have to be so…tedious? Everything's the same everyday. My time all divided up in chunks of activities, marching, running, fencing, and exercising. To become a proper navy officer, like my father. Yeah, I was in the training school.

Now, where was I? Oh, the letter! What was it about?

To: Mr. James Norrington (A/N: for those of you who haven't guessed by now!)

Ah, the contest. Heard about it months ago when my uncle, another Mr. Norrington, teaching at that Caribbean Seas Junior High School told me about it. Decided to enter so it'd take my mind off and, perhaps, if I won, would take me somewhere out of this…disciplined place.

I unfolded the letter slowly, hopeful of the result….

My heart leaped in my chest.

"I won!" I whispered to myself.

Now I could go somewhere else, meet other teens, teens that would be hilarious, and….a girl. Of course, we boys in the army school had never met a girl for a long time, and neither did I have a sister.

Used to be trained, disciplined, and scolded so hard, now I could finally be…free.

**A/N: Next Chap's called, "And off we go!" Here's a little sneak peek: **

Liz 

_To: Ms. Elizabeth Swann, _

_Thank you for your confirmation. Attached with this letter are details of the trip, your plane ticket, and a schedule. _

_Sincerely, _

_Tia Dalma, _

_Accounts and Members management, _

_Pirates Publishing Company _

Heart thumping with excitement, I flipped over to the trip details…

**Am also working on the 'trip details' thingie. Have to research on what they do there for fun! Thinking of having them snorkeling or something…well, what do you guys think? **

**Thanx :)**

**Your ever humble fanfic writer **


	7. And off we go!

Pirates Pen Pals

Chap 7—and off we go!

**A/N: Here's another update for all you lovely reviewers! Got the schedule planned, after researching the Caribbean trip stuff. This is sure going to be a challenge, cause I've never been to the Caribbean either…(I wish!)…but I'll try!**

Liz

_To: Ms. Elizabeth Swann,_

_Thank you for your confirmation. Attached with this letter are details of the trip, your plane ticket, and a schedule. _

_Sincerely,_

_Tia Dalma,_

_Accounts and Members management, _

_Pirates Publishing Company_

Heart thumping with excitement, I flipped over to the trip details….

Jack

Hmm, let's see here. Trip details look fascinating. We're gonna go to:

Exotic jungles (adventures!),

Beaches, hot springs, waterfalls,

Spotting whales (Wicked!),

British posts (a bit of history for dear old Will),

See colorful flowers (yawn. This one's for Liz.),

Hiking (cool!), see shipwrecks…,

Shopping (ladies' stuff, but, why not? I could meet some girls there. Anamaria's not gonna know…hee, hee.),

Rainforest gondola (More exploration for everyone!)

This should turn out to be an exciting and wonderful trip! Plenty of ships to see, girls to flirt with, adventures to go on, food to eat…and maybe RUM to drink! RUM's good! If I could sneak in there and get some!

Will

I'm in heaven already just by looking at the schedule! British forts, it said. History interested me more than anything, and it'd be my first trip out of the country---cool! I'd spot Whales that I would never see before and…well, the trip's just about having fun and exploring what Mother Nature has in store for us!

_**Then the Day arrived….**_

_At the Heathrow Airport (London):_

Jack

Bugger, this place was sooo huge! It's gonna take ages for me to find them. Where were we meeting again? Oh, right. Gate P.

After scurrying over there with my cart, I found a small group of teenagers waiting anxiously. The blonde girl, wearing a hat and a boy's outdoor clothes, was obviously Elizabeth. She held out her hand to shake with me nervously.

"Hey, you must be Jack!" she said, looking glad to see me.

"Captain!" I insisted, making sure everyone knew my future title. When I could commandeer a ship, I'd be no longer in the market, as it were, mates.

"Ha, that proves me right…you're unmistakably Capt Jack Sparrow!" I think I saw a twinkle in that girl's eyes. Funny, she was tricking me!

Ah, what a pretty lass, but of course, it looked like William's got his eyes for her. The second she shook hands with me, he faced me.

"Great to see you, Capt Jack," he greeted. Will was of medium height (still shorter than me, ha), with brown eyes and messy black hair that he tied into a ponytail. Strange, I used to think nerds always had their glasses handy.

"The one and only, mate," I grinned. Maybe Will would be of some use for me the near future. "Welcome to the crew," I shook hands with him.

Suddenly, the tall lady standing in front of our line with zombie-like haircut and black eyeliner smeared over her eyes turned to me.

"You are..." she looked over her lists… "Jack Sparrow, aren't you?"

I nodded, What now?

"I'm Tia Dalma, your official trip guide," she introduced herself. "So check-in now, and just talk among yourselves. Wait for the other two winners, but don't go anywhere!"

Great, we got a bossy group leader.

Feeling bored, I turned to Liz.

"How'd you get here? Thought Daddy's gonna lock you up?" I teased.

Elizabeth laughed, "No, I forged his signature---"

"Ooh, the governor's daughter's breaking the rules, eh?"

"Well," she blushed, "I had to get outta here some way, didn't I? So that was it! Then my maid—

"Wow," my mouth curled into an 'O'. "This is getting interesting; you've a partner in crime!"

"Not really, Jack," she continued, stopping herself before she giggled. Was I that hilarious?

"My maid Estrella helped me get on a bus to here," she finished.

"Great story, missy," I commented, while Liz smiled, looking more blissful than ever.

Will himself, although not noticed by Liz, kept staring…ogling more like, at his bonnie lass, off into his own world, thinking about something.

Will

Jack shook hands with me! Yes, now finally I had a cool friend. He dressed all so pirate-y: red bandana, long brown hairs with junks tied in them, earrings (Huh? Did his Ma allow?), and chocolate mischievous eyes. Plus, his suitcase had a pirate logo on it. If only I could afford that!

And Elizabeth…sigh…who could describe such a beauty. How could I take my eyes off her? Her messy blonde hair, her shiny, friendly brown eyes, and her pink, full lips…I had read a lot of books with knights and beautiful princesses, but had never imagined love at first sight could strike me so sudden and unprepared. She wasn't the girly-girl type either, more like the active and action-y type…oh, was I dreaming? So lucky I was to go on a trip of my dreams…and to meet the girl of my dreams…

**(A/N: A bit lame, I know, but aw, trying to add some pre-romantic moments here.)**

Liz

"Will?" I asked, waving my hands over his face. Was he daydreaming again? Anyway, when he heard my voice, Will just snapped out of his thoughts.

"Um, yes, Miss Swann?" he replied…gentlemanly.

"Call me Elizabeth, Will," and I added playfully, "Or I'll have to call you William!"

A slight blush appeared on Will's face as he said, "Fine then, Liz!"

I couldn't help feeling amused. Will was so straight forward, kind, caring, and funny. Just 'helpless' kind of cute, and rather handsome, I must admit. In fact, I felt like I already knew him from somewhere…

"How'd you get here, Will?" I piped up.

"Well, I sneaked out. Mrs. Ginger hates children, so she's not gonna care if there's one missing. It's even better for her!" he shrugged.

"Good for you, then," I said.

"So…do you feel excited to go to the Caribbean?" Will enquired nervously, obviously wanting to carry on the conversation but not having an idea of what to say.

"Yeah….I do! What about you?" I asked him back….

Norry

After the navy school bus dropped me off at the airport, I ran out, glad of my freedom. Nearly jump and yell, but was afraid of crowds, so I just entered, eyes searching for Gate P.

When I arrived, putting my blue navy suitcase on the pile, along with the other three (a black Pirates suitcase, a shabby brown one, and a nice, expensive-looking one with flowers on it), I glimpsed the teens I'd be spending the next 4 days of my free life with.

One was a determined, brave looking young boy, around my age, wearing the shabbiest clothes; the other, perhaps a year older than me, wore a red bandana, was sauntering around and acting as pirate-y as he could. The last one, to my surprise, was the only girl in our team.

Gorgeous…was the only word to describe her. So much of a high-class British lady, cute and attractive, must find out her name!

Then a rather short teenager strolled over to me. Wearing an army uniform and a hat, I almost mistook him for another army training school student, but he shook his head no. He did seem ok, though, could be a friend.

Jack 

**(A/N: Sooo fun writing him first person!)**

"Oi!" I called, "You! That guy over there in the navy uniform!"

The guy turned deep red. Maybe he didn't get a chance to change before coming, ha!

But he walked over nevertheless and was accompanied by the shortest teenager I had ever seen in me whole life.

"I'm Norrington.." the serious-looking navy dude introduced himself, holding out his hand.

Will and Liz, still chatting with each other, off into their own world again (scornful voice), noticed the two newcomers, "Oh, hello, we're Will and Liz,"

Whoa. The name's become 'Will and Liz' already? I had plenty on me hands without handling you two lovebirds! **(A/N: Yay!)**

"Nice to see ya, Norry," I said to the guy, who immediately responded, "Call me Norrington, if you please."

So formal and polite, I nearly gagged.

He…what?... bowed to Liz or something? Norry was shaking hands with the couple, when the shortie guy in a soldier uniform and army hat introduced himself.

"And I…am…" he held his head high, continuing his speech.

Bloody 'ell! What had I done wrong? Why oh why, when I finally got to escape my 'happy family', I then had to share the trip with two ambitious, serious looking army-crazed and navy dudes?

Bugger.

"Beckett, Cutler Beckett," the guy finished.

"Ah, Becky, I see you are very much devoted to the army here…" I mocked him.

"Don't," he said sharply, not caring to shake hands or whatever. Seemed sooo full of himself, really!

"Ever call me Becky…" Looked like he had a pain of being called names, well, I knew perfectly what to do then!

"Ok, everyone's here?" Tia glanced around at the teenagers' faces. "One girl, four boys, check. Suitcases, check. Passports, check. Alright! Follow me and off we go!"

**A/N: Whoo hoo! A long one this time! **

**Hope you guys enjoyed it, and fun adventures are coming to a computer screen near you! More Willabeth stuff, promise. Would love writing them.**

**Reviews are always welcome…they make my day…**

**Thanx**

**Your ever humble fanfic writer**


	8. The Adventure Begins

Pirates Pen Pals

**A/N: Sorry, but I adore Willabeth, and there's no way of changing that, savvy? Thanks to everyone who reviewed and read, anyway:)**

Chap 8 (Wow. We've gotten this far!)---The adventure begins

Liz

Tia led us through the gate, into the duty free section, saying, "There's one hour left until we can board the plane, so just look around and don't get lost!"

With that said, things really got messy, completely out of control. Only one word for it: Men!

Beckett dragged Norry over to the toys section, practicing fighting with the fake swords, while Jack was running around, checking out the drinks section (especially the rum and root beer bottles—but what was he to do with those? We were definitely too young to drink!)…

When Tia yelled, "Stop that Sparrow! Can't you walk normally like Turner?"

Jack looked back, glancing at Tia with a scowl, then continued his ravaging.

Oh, but Will. Where was he?

Norry

I finally gathered up enough courage to confront Elizabeth. After defeating Beckett in one of our fights (Dang it, that guy's pretty good. Must practice more swords fights), I walked up to the lady, who was searching for her friend.

"Good afternoon miss," I greeted.

Elizabeth seemed surprised that I was talking to her.

"Yes, Norrington?"

"Um…just call me James, James Norrington," I told her. Normally people didn't call me by my first name, only my friends and close ones. **(A/N: thanks to Jacqueline Anne Sparrow.)**

"I didn't know your first name's James," Elizabeth smiled.

That smile just lightened up her whole lovely face!

"Yeah, people just call me Norry in the navy school," I murmured.

"So you go to a training school, huh?" she asked, interested.

"I do, but it was pretty boring there. All we did was running, marching, exercising, et cetra, so this is like my big break, getting out here,"

"Me too, my life as the governor's daughter's so dull," Elizabeth confessed.

Ah ha, knew she had to be a high class lady. Suddenly, Elizabeth's friend, that shabby Will interrupted our conversation.

"Hey Liz, I found a nice selection of the new Capt Sao Feng books here! Come check it out in the bookshop!" he huffed, taking her small, delicate hand in his rough ones, ignorant of the fact that I was there, as though there were only two of them on Earth.

"Great! Will, I'll be there in a minute," she beamed, then turned to me and said, "It was nice talking to you, James, see you around!"

Obviously that Turner guy was crushing on her too. Hmm, who would be the best match? A navy officer or a scruffy nobody? We'll see!

Will

Strange, that Norrington (whom Liz told me to call James, apparently his first name) was chatting with Liz! Why not? Sigh. When I thought about it, it was kind of hopeless. For me. Elizabeth was the daughter of the governor, you fool, and you were only a lowly orphan! Not proper at all. James, the navy officer in training would be perfect for her. He was so formal and, well, would be liked by the governor. I shouldn't even expect more than this—it was fortunate enough to befriend Liz, so I should enjoy it while I still could. Before we'd be parted and never meet again, at the end of the trip…

Liz

Poor James, having the same lifestyle as I did must be incredibly tiresome. Nevertheless, I had no other feelings for him than pity—Will was much more than that.

Jack

These rum bottles were so attractive I couldn't help rushing over at the moment I spotted them (They _had _to be tasty—just like those bottles I tried at my Pa's—Oops. No, I didn't tell ye a thing!), and bloody Tia had to yell at me. In front of everyone; not that I was embarrassed—No! She had to compare me to Will.

That little perfect William, heh! Nose in the books all the time, even now: here we were, going on vacation, and still, all that whelp could think of was BOOKS and STUDYING! How lame and nerdy was that? And now he's dragging Liz into it too.

Saw Ice cream cone Norry trying to make a move on Liz, by the way, but didn't look like it was very successful; the lass's in love with Will and Will alone. This could be a challenge for the trip. Would rather root for Norry—hee, hee.

Beckett

Airport was nice. Lots of things to explore and, note that! Got myself a new buddy, it's the guy from the navy school, Norrington. Almost as great at swords as I was…although, nobody could beat me!

45 minutes later

Jack

Tia called, "It's time, kids, so we'd better get going!"

(Snorted) Was she running a kindergarten tour or what? Wake up, Miss Tia! We were teenagers here, hello?

Frustrated as I was (imagine, having to stay with this domineering woman for the next 4 days! shudder), I hurried to join with the group, not forgetting to wave goodbye to my beloved rum bottles.

Just in time when Will was asking Liz if he could sit with her.

"Uh, Liz, could I sit with you during the flight?"

Liz opened her mouth, starting to say, "Sure," when I interrupted,

"Will, you and me, ok?" I suggested, turning to Liz, "Missy, I know the world's going to explode and all that if you couldn't sit with your dearly beloved, but… help me this time. You must understand I couldn't sit by that scary lady all by me onesie, savvy?"

Liz glanced at Tia, then stared at me for a few seconds before burst out giggling,

"Haha, your scary lady!" now even Will was laughing!

Wondered if there was anything they ever disagreed on. Lovers!

"Fine, fine, laugh all you want, just switch with me, Liz, that's all I ask for."

Liz, still, controlling herself, exchanged her ticket with mine as we went through check-in…

_At Fort Young Hotel _

**(A/N: Tour Programs are based on the Walking Tour in Dominica: Following POTC)**

Jack's (logbook)

Pa gave me this book on me birthday, saying I was to record memories and such down here, but since my life was just plain boring, the book's been locked up in me drawers, never getting it out to write. Now would be the time to save the most exciting time period of Capt Jack Sparrow's life for future researches when I become rich and famous!

Got to the airport in the evening, with forceful Tia giving orders and more orders, reminding me of Ma; after security check and mind-numbing stuff, we at last set foot on the Caribbean Soil.

Everyone was oohing and ahhing at the view, but Tia had to force us to get on the bus and dropped us off at the hotel, which, I must say, was pretty luxurious looking. Staying in the room with Will at the moment (Liz was with Tia, Becky with Norry—whose, just now, first name was known. James? Hah! Would ne'er call him that, Norry and Becky sounded fine as they were.)

Nerdy Will still reading, could he do something else?

Yes! The knock at the door, Elizabeth poking her head in! Dinner time—food and rum here I come!

**A/N: They made it to the Caribbean now! Lots of other characters in cue—Babossa (yes!), Pintel, Ragetti, and more! Tour starts next chapter—The rainforest.**

**Please take a minute to review and tell me what you think...**

**Thanx---**

**Your ever humble fanfic writer**


	9. Into the Rainforest

Pirates Pen Pals

Chapter 9—The Rainforest

**A/N: Sorry this update took a while. Had to look up certain stuff on Dominican rainforests and animals and plants you'd find there, which, you readers are going to discover them along with our fave characters on with the story and thank you a million times for every review and every hit! **

Jack

Had a lovely evening, steak and soup as dinner, but no one really talked about anything at the table. What a quiet bunch! Becky and Norry only whispered among themselves, secretly planning something. Will and Liz? Oh, no updates! No surprises there. The lad was just too shy to chat with a girl, even though that lass's already in love wi' him. Time to teach him some methods for wooing wenches…

Back up at the room, Will's off to the showers, said he's going to bed at 8 cause we had to 'rise and shine' early for the rainforest trip, said Ms. Bossy Tia. Good William! Me still writing, dreaming it! Couldn't sneak into any kitchens…Tia was watching like a hawk.)

Eyelids closing…maybe it's time…to---

Will

I woke up early, greeted by the nice Caribbean sunrise, which reminded me I was no longer in orphanage hell, but vacation heaven……for a few days. Like they say, parties do come to an end, though I didn't want to worry much, so that's that. Glancing at my roommate, still soundly asleep (who knows? He snored!), I smiled.

Knock, knock at the door, who's that? I ran to the door, peeked through the hole and opened it for Tia, (whom Jack had nicknamed, 'Bossy.' Well! If only _he_ had to stay with Mrs. Ginger for a day, he'd know the real meaning of that word!)

"Mornin' Will," she said warmly. "I see you're up early today, very good,"

I nodded.

"Oh, don't forget what I told you yesterday! The bus leaves at 8.30, and it waits for no one, see you at breakfast!" With that, Tia gave a little wave and was off.

Closing the door, I sighed. There was a lot to do. Having showered and dressed, I checked Jack once again before going down to the restaurant floor.

Liz

"Will! Glad to see you!" I greeted him joyfully.

"Hi, Liz," he replied with a shy smile. What a cute guy. "Want some juice? I'll go get them for you."

"Sure, thanks Will!"

Beckett strolled pass us, saying, "And don't forget, my friends, it's just breakfast, not a reunion!"

The nerve of him!

When we were seated at the table, I nudged Will, "That's Jack!"

Will, looking where my finger was pointing, chuckled, "Yeah, Liz, he was still sleeping when I came down. Must've had a late night!"

Jack sauntered into view, saying, "'Ello Maties!" and, "Mornin' Star shine! The Earth says Hello!" at me.

I was staring at Will, "Um…Did you see him drink or eat something he's not supposed to last night…?" Will shrugged, "Maybe this is how he acts in the mornings!"

Norry

Vacation going fine so far, except that Will was sticking up to Elizabeth to much. Believe me, a boy like him was no good for her. You had forgotten your place, Turner!

Jack

Couldn't remember anything as of last night—or stuff up till now, when we got up the bus. 30 Minutes later, we'd arrived at the rainforest.

Tia introduced our bus driver, "…this is Mr. Gibbs, ok?" A large, bald man took off his hat in greeting, winking at me. Everyone was running down to the entrance when Tia stopped us, blocking the way.

"First thing, you guys must remember the rules…" I rolled my eyes. "No littering, Follow Directions, No wandering off anywhere else," No talking, no having fun…whatsoever.

"Blah, blah, blah, blah," I made meself stared at her so that all the boring stuff turned into, 'blur speak,' when I could only see lips moving and no words except 'blah', a technique I'd used with many of me teachers.

"Do you hear me? Kids?" she asked, snapping me off the 'blur speak,'

"Yes, Ms. Tia," Will, Liz, Becky, and Norry droned. You _kids??_ Why would anyone answer to _that?_

Another 30-year-old man with straggly beard and hair and the ugliest face I had ever seen stepped in beside Tia, who whispered a few words. (Caught, "---you---the kids---hike—treasure---ok?")

Tia clapped her hands, once again forgetting our present ages, "Kids," she yelled. "This is Mr. Hector Barbossa, our rainforest guide! Mr. Pintel and Ragetti," she ushered, revealing us to other two guys behind Barbossa. One was a fat, greedy-looking bald young boy, about 17 or so. The other, a thin, tall wire pole 16-year-old dude, had only one 'good eye', having worn a black eye patch on his left eye. I had to say they resembled pirates, not some rainforest explorers.

"Kids, hear that? We're going to do some treasure hunt today! Divide yourselves up into two teams. Come on, we don't have all day!" Tia looked at each of us.

Through a series of unfortunate and unforeseeable circumstances (hating Norry and Becky), I got teamed up with the two lovebirds and Ragetti.

"Your group assistant will now hand you the treasure hunt sheets. Remember, the first team who can locate these trees, animals, and flowers wins!" Barbossa announced. Hmm, I reckoned he preferred yelling and long speeches. Oh boy, were we in for a wild ride! The way I saw it, this was the perfect recipe for disaster: a crazy beardy yelling guy, two teenage fools as group assistants, and two treasure-hunting teams, one having two lovesick teenagers.

Ragetti handed me the sheet, smirking, "Good luck, eh?"

I took a peak at the list:

_**Davy Jones Quest: Caribbean Trip—Rainforest Treasure hunt**_

"_I have never seen anything so beautiful. The country around the river is full of trees, beautiful and green and different from ours, each with flowers and its own kind of fruit. There are many birds of all sizes that sing very sweetly, and there are many palms..."_

_---Log of Christopher Columbus for Sunday 28 October 1492 (in Cuba) _

Good ol' history stuff. Made me yawn, while Will was grinning at mad, obviously showing his appreciation in having read one of the world's greatest explorers' quote of the place he was at now.

Trees, plants, and flowers

--Chataignier

--Anthurium

---Cyathea arborea and Cnemidaria grandifolia

--Gommier

--Bwa Carib (Sabinea carinalis)

Wildlife

---Sisserou birds

--Amazona arausiaca parrot

--Buteo platypterus

---Purple-throated Carib (Eulampis jugularis)

--Siffleur Montagne

--the Rufous-throated Solitaire (Myadestes genibarbis)

--The Barn Owl _(This one is ok if you hear it)_

--The manicou

--A Crapaud

What the…? All they wanted us to find were a bunch of gibberish words? Were these even in the dictionary? What kinds of words were they? Nerdy Will? Any help?

Will

Wow, amazing. We were going to see all these strange plants and animals… Just then, Jack nudged me.

"Will, what the heck do these words mean? I'm sure Tia's made them up to freak us out," he said, gesturing at the large words on his sheet.

I shook my head, laughing, "No, Jack, haven't you learned Science?"

He raised his eyebrow. "Capt Jack Sparrow goes to school only because he has to, lad,"

I continued, "These are scientific terms for plants and animals and it's a clever trick, though, 'cause we'll get to learn about them from Barbossa as we explore the forest!"

Jack rolled his eyes.

Liz

Tia shouted, "Three, two, one—go! Happy hunting, see you at the other end of the forest! Barbossa, if you please, lead the way!"

I followed them into the forest, feeling lucky to have Will on ours! Smart as he was, we'd sure to win and beat that nasty Beckett. Jack was hilarious as always, and though he may not look it, I was sure he had observant, quick eyesight and adventurous sense of mind.

What's going to happen now? We'd never know………

**A/N: The rainforest adventure concludes next chapter--****These Noisy Crapauds!**

**Discover—**

**Plants, flowers, and animals of Dominica**

**What's in store for the winning team**

**What Crapuads are…**

**And More!**

**Thanx, it's always a pleasure to read your comments, every one of them,**

**Your ever humble fanfic writer **


	10. These Noisy Crapauds!

Pirates Pen Pals

Chapter 10—These Noisy Crapauds!

**A/N: Here's the latest update on what Jack's up to with those rainforest creatures…for all my lovely reviewers and readers!**

Jack

Ok…I was feeling a bit weird here. This forest was so thick, damp, and just wet!

"Come on, kids," called Barbossa, ahead of me. Our group was the first, right after him, and then following Elizabeth was Norry's group. "We're gonna see some great stuff here!"

Huh, like you could convince me. It was then that I glimpsed a gigantic tree, the largest I had ever seen, but the strangeness of it wasn't only largeness, the trunk was sort of this brownish-green, a bizarre combination. All in all, quite beautiful, even Becky, who'd been boasting every minute he could that he'd won the hunt, gaped at it.

I suddenly had an idea. If this tree's what we saw first…maybe it could be the first on the list?

Before I could shout out, Barbossa announced, "Here is where your journey begins, mates," he gestured to the forest behind. "A trail and a road are completed, so it's perfectly safe. And, Mr. Pintel and Ragetti are there to accompany you all the way and to tell you if this was the species needed on the list. Good luck," he stepped off, obviously going to a shortcut. Cheater.

"Ragetti," I nudged the guy, "is this the…Chandelierooler...?" Somehow, I still couldn't pronounce a word in there.

"Um…let me see…brownish-green trunk, large, eh…" the guy was practically in-training!

"Yes, or no?"

Surprise! I wasn't the one saying this. Guess who? Liz! Of all people! The governor's daughter had gone mad with the heat, haha.

She grabbed his collar, hissing, "Come on, Ragetti, we don't have all day! We need to win this hunt." Seemed like she was VERY determined. Ooh, scary girl.

"Y—yes, miss," Ragetti whispered, rather scared. "But what you see won't be on that list in order, though," he muttered.

"Good!" Liz smiled, checking off the list, and turning to us as though it was perfectly normal and the grabbing of Ragetti had never happen, "Now, let's move on, shall we?"

Who knew? She was a great actress—Will looked stunned!

Liz

Phew! It was good to get that off my chest! Had been longing to be in charged for a long time, but this would never happen if that d--- Beckett didn't start it!

The shortie marched over here, proudly announcing, "Even though there are only two people in our team, Miss Swann, (Never in a million years would he get to call me Elizabeth—that nut knew it!) We're going to win it, without a doubt."

He grinned, "You can try, in which all of you will lose, or you can give up, in which all of you will face only mere embarrassment."

How could he? Been bugging me for the entire trip and said he could get away with it? I had four words for you, mister. Over. My. Dead. Body.

I stepped up to him, shooting words into his face, "We will win, and you WILL lose. That is all, Becky, nice talking to you," I sarcastically waved him off, not glancing one bit at his distorted face the second I mentioned his 'nickname', and just walked over to join with my group.

Will

Oh my God, what had happened to the girl of my dreams? Although, when I think about it, Elizabeth's determined, willing to do whatever she needed to reach her goals. Aw, that just made me admire her even more… But that Beckett ruined everything. Hated him!

Jack

We met a two-way street, so we turned right, them left. I spotted a colorful bird, mainly purple, with yellow eyes, and green wings. (Whoa.)

Nudging Will, I said, "Look there! A bird weirdo!"

He took one look at the list and told Liz excitedly, "Liz! Jack's spotted what might be the Amazona Arausiaca parrot!" I had no idea where he learned to pronounce such words…nerd.

Liz turned, gaping in surprise, "Oh, what a beautiful bird!"

Ragetti interrupted, "Uh, miss, actually, it is the Sisserou bird, very charming, indeed, depends on the rainforest…so"

Liz cut him off, "Right! We've got two. Move on, people."

She was more of a leader than I thought.

Minutes later, Liz discovered a 'lined, striped' tree, as she explained to us.

"Let me see," said Ragetti, inspecting the tree, leaving us to wait for a million years…

"Mr. Ragetti?" Will asked, polite as always, but with a tone of impatience in his voice, "It's been—"

"10 years have passed," I interrupted. "And we have lost speed, and therefore time, precious time that cannot be recovered once lost!"

Will stared at me. "Jack, I can honestly say I'm surprised you said that! Impressive!"

Starting to feel embarrassed with all the staring, I shrugged them off, "Just some sentence in some book, Will, don't look so impressed, I clearly don't read half as many books as you do…"

Ragetti finally answered, "You've got it!" Trying to sound cheery, even though we could tell by the look in his face that he was sooo bored. "It's the Gommier, a tree exuding latex, used as incense,"

"That's interesting," remarked Will.

Next up? We had to leaf through these mini jungles of ferns, when Will (At last he discovered something on that list!) suggested, "Liz, could this be a thing on the list? Seeing the number of ferns,"

Throughout his (a bit long) speech, Liz didn't look as dreary as talking with Ragetti, instead, she looked up to him with interest and admiration. (Would they arrest me if I puke in their forest?) "This should be the Cyathea arborea and Cnemidaria grandifolia, right, Ragetti?"

The One-eye assistant stepped up, "Yes, mister, those are the only ferns in the list."

Liz beamed, "Great Will! Keep up the good work." Will's smile was as though he had won the grandest award on Earth…

_Ook, ook…_

Wait a minute. What was that? The ook thingie?

"I swear that had to be an owl," I told Will, who asked Ragetti. "The Barn Owl?"

He nodded, and Liz gave him thumps up. Sigh. Lovers….

"Hey, Will, come see these red flowers, so nice!" Liz's voice rang. She was much ahead of us, wanting to complete the hunt fast.

Will hurried to her as though she'd said she was dying, and, picking one flower up from the branches, he handed it to her, "For you, Liz.

"Aw, that's so sweet, thank you, Will," she brightened.

How I hated being in between lovers…

"This may be the Boa rib…" I suggested, hoping at least, even Ragetti, someone would turn their attention on me. I was not going to be ignored like at home!

Ragetti nodded, "It's also the Dominican national flower!"

"Nice, Jack, let's see if you can find any Anthurium—it's the last thing on our plants list!" Liz smiled.

Instead, we found a little animal on a tree, looking sort of like an opossum. Its face resembled a mouse, with its brown fur and long tail. Enough to make Liz gasped, "Ooh, what a pretty creature! Now, what are you called?" she cooed.

Girls! They went soft every time with cute, cuddly animals!

"There ye go, Will," I said to the lad. "Buying a present for Liz? Look no further, cute, cuddly animals would please her!"

The lad grinned, "Yeah, whatever she liked, I would, too. Just wanna see her happy,"

Honestly, Elizabeth was lucky with ol' Will.

Ragetti said, "It's a manicou, miss, also on the list, now can we go?" Funny, now _he_ was annoyed with Liz.

"Fine!" Liz pulled a straight face. "Go!"

"What was that disturbing noise? I ensure you they're not owls!" I shouted to Ragetti since now the noise was maddeningly loud…

"Uh, it's a…kind of frog, you see, real noisy…"

"Just tell me what they are! Dang it! Why are these things never clear?" I swore, wanting to get away from the freakish frogs. Whatever they were, they just topped Ma's record on being the loudest sound I had ever heard on Earth.

"A Crapaud, right?" Will came to my rescue. Had to thank him for that.

Near there, we saw a strange flower, sort of heart shaped. Oh, right, how perfect for the situation.

I wouldn't be surprised if Will hand Liz one of those heart flowers. In fact, he did. What a predictable guy!

"Sorry to interrupt your…ahem…romance," I said, snapping them off from their fantasies, making both jumped at the sound of my voice.

"Me thinks this is an Anthurium, because, reasonably, it's the last tree on our list,"

Ragetti quickly confirmed, and we were on our way…

Soon we got the parrot (Easy-peasy, also last parrot on the list!), and the Buteo platypterus was next. Although I had first expected it to be a platypus, it surprisingly turned out as a bird…sort of like a hawk, actually.

"Then why did the scientists name it a platypus?" I asked Will, my personal walking-talking encyclopedia.

"Well, I dunno…" he shrugged. There were surprises left in this world! This nerd didn't know _everything_ like I thought, **incredible**! Well, at least Liz's safe with him. Knowing too much would be dangerous.

We were knocking down animals after animals. I swore no one could have gone as fast. Not even Norry and Beckett.

Just then, something brushed past my eyebrow. "Whoa, whoa," I yelled, hands flinging clumsily in the air.

"That thing's so fast…."

"The Purple-throated Carib's a hummingbird…." Ragetti hinted.

"Oh, yes! That's it! The hummingbird is the swiftest bird ever. Jackpot!" Will exclaimed, while Liz smiled. "We've got two left. They could never beat us!"

Beckett

What the heck was a Purple-throated Carib? This stupid guide didn't say anything. So frustrating, and yet, we still had five to go. Why was this so hard to find? Nothing's impossible for the Beckett. Come on, Norry!

"James?"

"Yes, Bec?" he replied, still looking at the bird.

"I think that might be the amazona…something," I suggested.

"But it could be the Sisserou, also, Bec!"

"Nah, I think it's amazona, it had to be," I always trusted myself. "Pintel?"

"It's the Siserou, sir.."

Dang it! Why did Norry had to be right every time?

"Fine, it is…" I didn't know if I could take this annoying thing for the rest of the trip…

Jack

We heard a bird quaked for the zillionth time of the day. After this, I was going to be so bored of bird sounds!

Luckily, we saw two birds, sitting together on a branch, sort of gray color, but not all too similar. One could see they were of different species.

Smart Will piped up, "Ragetti? Are the last two things on the list birds?"

Ragetti, still reading off a book, said, "Yeah?" He didn't care anymore; we were boring him out. Great! That's the entire purpose of having him trotted along, ha!

Will grabbed my hand in his left, and Liz's in his right, then we all jumped up in victory.

"We won! We won!"

Ragetti looked up, "Oh, yay," he droned.

"Now follow, here's the exit," he walked…

--------------------------------

Liz 

We won! I knew that from the start! Beckett and James would never get along well—James was kind of honest and stuff, but Beckett was, well, full of himself.

Teams like that never worked.

Our awards were free ice cream sundaes at the hotel this evening when we would have free time.

Sundaes, here I come!

-----------------------------------------

**A/N: Ah, this one's even longer than Chap 8! Whoo hoo! **

**Ready for a splash in the Caribbean seas with our fave characters?**

**Next Chap's called "Water, Water, and more Water!"**

**Experience—**

**---Waterfalls**

**---Beaches**

**---Water activities**

**Thanx, **

**Your ever humble fanfic writer :)**


	11. Water, Water, and more Water!

Pirates Pen Pals

Chapter 11—Water, Water, and more Water!

**A/N: Well, it's fun writing about Will, Liz, and Jack :). **

Jack

Where was I? Ooh, nice blue sky, white beach, and, check it out, plenty of lasses! This was heaven…Looking around, I found myself seated on a comfortable chair, and then one of the lasses walked over. Instead of handing me a drink or smacking a kiss, (and this was the worse memory ever), that wench SLAPPED me! I didn't, totally didn't, deserve _that_ one!

After that, she just morphed into….Will, as my eyes snapped open.

Bugger. Nicest dream I ever had, only to be interrupted by the whelp.

"What the heck were you doing, slapping me, THE Captain Jack?" I asked, annoyed.

"Jack!" Will gave a warning stare. "I wasn't…slapping you…" now _he_ was stammering. "I was, uh, trying to wake you up…that's all." Now that's some wimpy excuses!

"Wha…it's," I glanced at the alarm clock, then fumed. "Will! It's only, like, 5 in the morning!" I jerked my head up, hand pointing at him. "Look, I know you like waking up early, staring at the sun rise, the views, and all that, but please—I am NOT—"

Believe it or not, Will cut ME off.

"Jack, no time to lose," he pulled me up from the bed. Yawn! "We're going whale watching. You forgot what Tia was saying last night?" Oh, right. Bloody Tia. **(A/N**: **Forgive me if I'm wrong, but I've only been to New Zealand, where the whale watching was like really early in the morning, so I don't know about the Caribbean.)**

I slept all the way in the bus. Even the coffee Gibbs secretly nicked for me wouldn't wake me up. Not one bit. Was writing in journal last night about the sundaes. (Left alone as usual, Will and Liz were, guess what?, flirting)

The bus tires screeched at the sudden stop, with Gibbs yelling, "Sorry!" that woke me up completely. Tia stood up in the middle of the aisle, saying, "Kids, we again have the pleasure of welcoming Mr. Hector Barbossa," Great. That guy's voice would serve as an excellent alarm clock. "…to be our whales guide…" Was she telling me he's the guide for everything??

The rest of her speech, as usual, was rules, so I tuned to blur speak, when Will nudged me.

"Jack, look, the sea!" (Was I traveling with a kindergarten kid, learning to say one word at a time?) Still frustrated at him waking me up early, I answered curtly, "Aye? So what?"

Will, looking hurt at my comment (Soo sensitive, wasn't he?), was rescued by his bonnie lass. "It's beautiful. Hey, just forgive him, ok? He didn't do anything wrong—in fact, the bus was going to leave when you wake up!"

Protecting each other, how romantic, Miss Swann! "Alright, but I was having this wonderful dream.." I grinned, thinking about it.

"What was it about?" Will asked, now glad that I forgave him.

I stuck my tongue at him. "None of your business, eunuch!" Luckily, Tia had said it was ok to go down, so I ran away.

Will

How many times must I tell him I was NOT an eunuch! Liz turned to me, saying, "Now that's childish!" She smiled. "Don't worry, Will. You're definitely NOT one! Let's get going, I wanna see those whales jumpin'!"

Cheered up by her, I, laughing, took her hands and led her down to the meeting point.

Jack

This ship was the coolest! Some day, I believed, I WOULD get to commandeer one. We saw two kinds of whales, two of dolphins.

The humpback whale was first, rising up from the blue sea and spraying some water. Barbossa was saying, "That's the humpback! Grows to 53 feet," We all oohed and ahed.

"…heavy and thick, it has black coloring and white belly. It eats small fishies," _Fishies?_ Was he turning in to another Tia? Or was it that Tia talked to him more often than she should? Not only was he saying THAT word, he was showing us, with his hands, how small the 'fishies' were. Like we didn't study Bio or Ocean stuff in school already!

Anyways, everyone, even Becky (who, obviously, lied to us that he had seen numerous whales before, and that it was completely normal for him this time, giving a just-another-whale-watching!-Oh-I'm-so-bored, kind of thing shrug.) loved the whale.

The second (and last) whale we spotted had thick, black bulbous head, but it was much shorter than the humpback, with short flippers. We were told it also ate 'fishies' and squids.

Suddenly Liz jumped, giggling with delight. "Will! Look! Dolphins!" (Again? Why did these two had to speak the same way? What, exactly, happened to people while they were in love!?! First, a _'look!-Jack!-the-Sea!'_ then a, _'look!-Will!-Dolphins!'_ ?)

Barbossa strolled to her. "Indeed, my fellow shipmates," (Aye, did I mention he was the captain of that ship we were on?) "Liz here had seen the bottled nose dolphins, the kind that often approach humans."

"What does it eat?" asked Norry, interested.

"What do you think, James?" I retorted in a mocking tone. "Fishies, squids, and shrimps, easy!" Norry turned red again—hilarious!

Tia caught my back—bugger!—saying, "Watch it, Sparrow."

"Although he might have said that in a, um," Barbossa paused, "quite disturbing manner, James, I have to say he's right."

Whoo hoo! One point for Sparrow, zero for the ice cream cone!

Will remarked, "It's marvelous, all gray, friendly eyes, and that wonderful dolphin squeak."

Liz smiled, "You like dolphins too?"

Will, as expected, answered on cue, "Anything to please you, milady," making Liz giggle again.

Enough with the sweetness—rah! Some ants here might die. Ooh, what was that? The spotty dolphin?

"Hey, I saw something!" I pointed out to the sea.

Becky was smirking, "Where? I don't see anything," he pretended to search. "Hmm, must be a tiny little thing, Sparrow."

Just then the spotty dolphins jumped up again. "See? Becky? Sorry to say, but you're always wrong, buddy!" I patted his back.

"Yes, it is the Atlantic Spotted Dolphin, or as Jack," CAPTAIN! I may not have a ship like you did, but don't lower my future title! "…called it 'Spotty.' Has dark coloring with light spots on the back, and gray to white with darker spots on the belly." Hmm. A lot of spots!

"They sometimes, just sometimes, so you guys are pretty lucky, jump out," Barbossa smiled. Tia looked at her clock, "Hector, it's time, I say…" she called him in and whispered something. I guess she must be saying, "Drag the kiddos outta here, to somewhere we could drop 'em off and let's go out to a bar…."

Nope. In reality, Gibbs was instructed to drive to a beach…

Jack

After changing into our swimming suits, (Liz? No two pieces, no bikinis. The lass was wearing a diver's suit!) we had a beach volleyball game (Results: Lovesick teens won, Nasty Navy Officers lost.) Then we were given snorkeling tools.

I had a fun idea. "Will, let's jump into the water together, holding hands, savvy?"

Will hesitated. "Come on, man, it'll be fun, what are you afraid of? Liz's not gonna fall off and drown when you jump, you know. Or can't you swim?" I smiled slyly. _That _got his courage back. "I don't want to leave Liz alone, that's all," he said hastily.

I took Will's hand and, counting down three-two-one, we jumped. Splash! We made a sound as we hit the blue sea, and then we parted to each explore separate regions. It was so beautiful. All the corals, the rocks, and the amazing fishes. So fun to explore I even imagined there was a treasure chest buried here somewhere.

Where I was busy snorkeling, Will swam up to Liz. Heard him yelling, "Liz, come! It'll be ok. There are incredible stuff down here!"

Liz looked up at him. "I…I can't swim, Will," she confessed. "I spent all my time in the manor, reading, and maybe play badminton sometimes, but I never get out for other sports…"

Even I was shocked at this. What a governor's daughter thing!

"Come on then, I'll teach you how. Don't be scared!" He went to the beach, to Liz.

Will

After telling her to put the snorkeling equipment on, I held her hands firmly, saying, "Trust me, Liz, I'll never let go. Jump with me."

She did. Surfacing, she whispered, "Now what, Will?"

"Hold my hand, and we'll just swim together, around here…" I said.

We were having such fun. Her small hand felt warm in mine; it was like an unbreakable bond between us…

…….when, unexpectedly, someone swam over and loosen my grip on her hand. It was my fault, too ignorant, too much staring at that coral reef…

"Liz, look at this, a green reef! Have you ever seen that?" I looked around.

"Liz?"

"Liz!!" Seeing that my beloved was gone, I frantically searched the sea and heard the noise calling my name.

"Will! Help! I'm drowning!" (When I thought about it now, I wondered, did Jack really know what was going to happen, or did he just guess?) Liz surfaced up the water near me momentarily, then lost her energy and went down.

I swam hurriedly, diving to her. Getting her body (which was pretty light), I carried her up to the shore.

"Woo! William the hero!" I could see Jack, now finished with his snorkeling and was lying lazily on the white, soft sand, yelling and jumping around me. Not funny, Jack. Nothing was important until she's awake…

I put her carefully down on the sand, calling her name, "Liz? Liz? It's Will!" Touching her cheeks in an attempt to wake her up, I whispered, "I'm here. You're gonna be ok, Liz. Wake up!"

Miraculously, her eyelids fluttered open at the sound of my voice.

Liz

Oh, was this heaven? Maybe…Will was there…though what's with Becky? He deserved to be in hell! Then this wasn't it, I wasn't dead…

Someone was calling my name. Will!

"Will, what happened?" I asked weakly, still looking up into his kind brown eyes.

"You drowned…so I—"

"You saved me. Thank you, Will, thank you." I beamed.

Will grew red, blushing. "It was nothing…"

He pulled me up. "It _was _something, Will, and for that, I am indebted to you,"

Tia was shouting, "Kids, come back! Because of the accident with Miss Swann, we're all going to be careful from now on. Let's get back to the hotel," she gestured to the bus.

"Maybe you could even teach me to swim another time," I joked, making him chuckle.

"As long as you promise not to drown, Liz. Now up you go!" We headed to the bus.

Jack

La la la, lovers' stuff. Didn't want to hear anymore… Apparently, Liz's ok, so we were going to stay at the hotel for sometime, then head out to the camping area, where we were to spend the night. Marshmallow and rum would be perfect together!

**A/N: Another chapter done, another step closer to the ending. Sniffle, sniffle. Nevertheless, it's not time to cry, people! Next chap's gonna be pure Willabeth, but I'm not telling the title—not just yet. It's a surprise…**

**All your questions answered---**

**---Who drowned Liz?**

**---Will Will and Liz get their very first kiss?**

**---Will Jack burn his marshmallow? (Tee hee…)**

**Luv ya all, **

**Your ever humble fanfic writer :) **

**PS. Just a li' snippet for laughs (I put it up on my profile also, but anyways…)**

**Warning: This is what happens when you are obsessed with POTC--**

**(For more, see my list...)**

My Friend: What is the name of that thing without a heart?

Me: The chest. The Ship. Or the Captain?

Friend: Er...the Captain

Me: The New one, or the Old, dead one?

Friend?? ...Just...the one without a heart...

Me: ...BOTH of them didn't have a heart...

Friend: ...erm?

Me: I think you mean Jones...

-----------------------------------------


	12. Want a marshmallowand, maybe, a kiss?

Pirates Pen Pals

Chapter 12—Want a marshmallow…and, maybe, a kiss?

**A/N: I am SO sorry, really am—for asking too much of reviews. The true reason for submitting a story in is not because I'm desperate for reviews; I appreciate my story being **_**actually read**_** by you guys, and that is enough. Reviews, I say, are something like extra bonuses…peace out :) **

Jack

When we arrived at the camping site, it was already dark. Tia managed to throw in some wood and lit the fire. Handing us our marshmallows, she yawned, "Eat, play, and do whatever you like to do, and you guys are grown up now so take care of yourselves. I'm off to my tent…," another yawn, "Goodnight!" Oh, how right, Miss Tia. You had been treating us like babies since the beginning of the trip and now you were just noticing our present ages…when you were too tired to 'look after' us? What a careful guide!

Anyhow, I sat down grumpily, putting my marshmallow stick into the fire and looking around the circle. Will and Liz were staring at each other, both blushing, while Becky and Norry were sitting quietly as usual.

Alright, boring time over! Time to have some fun! I sneaked in behind Becky and poked my marshmallow stick (which, in fact, was already burnt black—bugger.) at him, who jumped at the heat. "Hey!" He pointed at me.

I acted like nothing had happened. "What? I didn't do it!"

Becky furiously yelled, "Yes, you did, you little—" he searched for the words, "filthy pirate!"

Showing my best surprised expression on my face, I said, "Oh, didn't know that…but, hey, some people here," I circled both of the Nasty Navy Officers. "Have done something wrong, drowning Liz, and they're pretending not to notice! What a jerk, don't you think?"

"You…you…you!" Becky was flushed with madness, unable to find the perfect word. "I didn't do it!"

"Now look who's talking…" I mocked, running away to the forest behind to hide.

"I'll get you, you nitwit! Come on, James!" Becky nudged Norry to go.

"But, Bec…my marshmallows are nearly ready…" he protested, holding up the stick, while Becky instinctively held up his hands, muttering warningly, "Not more sticks! James, got to go!" With that said, he pulled up his sidekick…

Will

We were left alone at last…

"Will, did you hear what I heard? Becky drowned me?" Liz asked.

"Yeah, cruel kids, don't you think?" I agreed.

"Don't worry, I know there's one good kid right here…" She beamed at me.

I couldn't help but being in awe of her beautifulness against the firelight. Her charming smile that got me every time, her soft blonde hair now blowing in the wind, and her angelic face—with that…kissable mouth…

No! What _were_ you thinking, you orphan! How many times must I remind myself she's a high class lady, for God's sake!

"Um…Liz…" I stammered. Oh, this was awkward. It couldn't go more wrong than this…

"Yes, Will?" She looked up at me.

"I, uh…wonder if…" What a dork…

"What?" Now she was confused—were you nuts or what? People don't ask questions when they…erm…kiss…!

"You want to…" Her face was beside mine, closer every minute. I could feel my heart thumping loudly. Was this it?

"Have another marshmallow?" I finished my question lamely. Never could I feel more embarrassed.

"Why, yes, Will. That'd be lovely," Liz grinned, reaching out to get the sticks, which was on my side. What a mistake—I could have picked them for her…so I was the one getting the marshmallows (lying behind her) instead.

Halfway reaching for the stuff, we bumped into each other, face touching…and lips…brushing…one against another.

We quickly moved away in surprise. "Sorry…my fault, didn't mean to…" I tried to make up an excuse.

Liz touched her lips with her fingers, whispering, "No…I…" she blushed.

Suddenly, without knowing why and how, I tenderly cupped her pink, flushed face in my hands and leaned in…

Liz

My feelings were a mix of emotions that I couldn't tell the moment Will's hands touched my face. Oh, was he going to…

Just then, his soft lips touched mine, and there he was—kissing me. I was stunned at first, didn't know what to do…then kissed him back...on the lips. My first kiss with Will! And nothing could be more perfect, I thought. It was too good to be true…

Although in reality it lasted less than ten seconds, it seemed like eternity before we broke apart.

"Elizabeth…I'm…I'm sorry, if that's…" Will was staring at me.

"Will…" I uttered. "If…that kiss...was because you feel the same way I do…then…"

It was his turn to smile. "Yes, Liz, I…do…" He was kissing me again.

Jack

I led the Nasty Navy Officers around and around the forest—what fun! Until I got tired meself and thought it was time to return to camp.

When I tiptoed in, hiding behind a brush, (followed by Norry and Becky), I peeked up and saw…you'll never guess…(and I couldn't believe me eyesight either!) Scratching my eyes several times, I had to admit that what I was seeing was real and not something imaginary.

Will, the shyest boy I had ever met, was…kissing Elizabeth! Both of them were all alone, unaware we were watching. Wow. The whelp's finally got it, didn't he? Hate to break the moment, but here I go…

"Ahem!" I made a loud sound, stepping in the second Will and Liz abruptly broke apart and looked around. "Sorry! I knew better than to leave you two lovers alone!" I said, winking at Will.

"Uh…Jack…it was—" Will was babbling again.

"Well, congrats anyways for finally making it, see ya at the tent, William. Meself is exhausted from helping ye two," I stumbled over to our red tent, and, in no time, I was deep asleep.

Norry

Kissing! I didn't believe it could get this far! I walked over to Liz, who was tidying things up, getting ready to go to bed.

"Liz…" I called, "So…this is where your heart truly lies, then?"

Liz was hiding her expression, speaking with a blank, determined face. "Yes…but James? I don't understand what you are saying…we were only friends!" she was both confused and shocked.

_Only friends_, a voice rang in my head. That's what she thought of me. Just a friend, the message was clearer than ever, breaking my heart.

"That's all, going to bed now, 'night, Liz," I quietly left, hardly hearing she say her goodnight to me.

Liz

Will and I were finished with cleaning, about to say our goodnights, when Becky marched in, mockingly yelled, "Will and Liz, sitting under a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G," waving his hands before disappearing into his blue tent, shared with James.

I could feel blood rushing to my face, which probably turned pink by now.

"Liz, it's ok. He's just joking!" Will was soothing me, patting my back in a friendly way.

"Alright…have to go, G'night, Will, and see you tomorrow," I shyly stepped away, waving my hand and hearing him called after me, "Sweet dreams, Liz."

The stars shined brightly than ever, and I could feel happiness and bliss surround me as I drifted off to sleep that wonderful night…

**A/N: Aww, there you go, my first-hand experience at romance. Hope you like it :)**

**In the Next chapter…**

**Explore—**

**---British Forts (Yawn, but come on, let's cheer up our Will!)**

**---Shipwrecks (More history…)**

**---Souvenir Stores—(Yay for Liz, Nay for Jack )**

**Chapter 13, Land Ho!, coming to your computer screen, sooner than you think!**

**Thanx for reading,**

**Your ever humble fanfic writer :)**


	13. Liz's Surprise

Pirates Pen Pals

Chapter 13—Liz's Surprise

**A/N: I cannot believe it either, yet here we are…one last day of adventure for our pirates' pals, so, without further ado, here's Chapter 13!**

Jack

Uh-oh! Woke up this morning and just realized it was our—bugger—last day ever of the trip. Seemed like we were wasting the time away, but we had fun, such fun I'd never dreamed of experiencing in me life. Without Will and Liz, it wouldn't have been possible. Aw gawd, now I was going all gooey on them. (Shook head) Bring back the real Capt Jack!

Will

Strangely enough, Jack woke himself up this morning and was shaking his head, touching himself like a maniac. Tia was calling us to get going, so I dragged Jack up, him still muttering. "Mm. Will kissed Liz, Liz kissed Will. Last night….mm," Obviously, he was off to Insanity Kingdom again.

"Shut up, Jack, we're going to town today…" I dropped him off outside near our tent, and then started cleaning up. Liz walked pass, winking at me, "Mornin' Will! Jack's up early today?" she asked.

"Yeah, but not really 'up'. Maybe the run-in with Beckett and James yesterday messed up his head." I chuckled.

Liz stared at the muttering Jack and got an idea. "Jack," she nudged him. Jack looked up a bit when Liz continued, "We are going British forts (Jack dropped his head and started fake snoring), and shops, where you can flirt with lots of pretty girls!"

Jack suddenly sprang up, wide-eyed, clearly awake. "Where? Where? Lasses and Rum, too?"

Liz and I had a burst of giggles, until Jack glanced at us suspiciously. "What are ye all laughing at?" He stomped to the bus.

Jack

Unfortunately for me, we weren't rushing to the shops…and the wenches…just yet. Miss Bossy Tia said we were off to Will's boring ol' historic forts first. What a thing to wake me up in the morning…

We were dropped off at a British Fort Barbossa called, "Fort Shirley," when Becky started boasting of how much he knew about British history. Couldn't that guy, for once, shut up?

"This fort," Barbossa gestured to the building behind him. Will was the only one oohing, while others, much like meself, was ready to fall asleep again. Liz was just nodding at what Barbossa said to cheer Will up; Becky and Norry brought out their fake toy swords and started fighting. Meself was watching all this and was in luck when Tia caught the Nasty Navy Officers.

"Beckett and Norrington, do you two gentlemen," Ok, must ask Tia now. Were we kindergarten kids, teenagers, or gentlemen and a lady?? "Not think that what you are doing is disrespectful to Mr. Hector?" she crossed her arms over her chest, glaring at them.

"Sorry, Mr. Hector," they droned, rolling their eyes. Tia wagged her finger at me (What? I hadn't done anything today…yet.) "You better be careful, and you too, Sparrow, don't think I haven't got my eye on you! 'Cause I'll be watching…" she looked at Barbossa. "Do continue, Hector."

Barbossa nodded. "Was built in the 1700s by the Governor of Dominica, Sir Thomas Shirley, after whom it was named, and now we are going inside. Come on, follow me," he led the way. Will was the first to follow, enthusiastically chatting with Liz. "Wow. This is amazing! I'd only seen pictures of these kinds of forts in books but never thought I'd see it, really see it and explore it one day!"

Liz, taken aback by (Me thought he should be called that now) her boyfriend's (hahaha) comment, said, "Oh, um, yeah! Pretty exciting, huh?"

Will

I loved this fort! First thing, its entrance was at Prince Rupert Bay, which was lovely. As we were led through the troop barracks, officers' quarters, kitchens and mess, guard room, powder magazines, I felt astonished at the fact that, although the building itself was over 300 years old, everything inside was well-preserved. Plus, Mr. Hector even told us a story of how they used this fort for different reasons, from just a fort, to a hospital, and even an agricultural centre! I was amazed at the multiple purposes this fort served.

Liz

Umm, this fort wasn't as boring as I expected it to be. As Will said, sometimes history could come to life, too.

Yada, yada, babble, babble, I was saying that to rid myself of boredom. Oh, what did Tia say? We were through with this? YESS! I jumped up at the sight of the exit sign, not noticing the stunned Will.

"Liz?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing, just…erm…" I never stuttered before!

"Just because Tia said we're heading out to the Shipwrecks now…" Jack! That was SO not helpful. Wait a minute. After this, there were still more—historical stuff?!! Oh my God. I hoped I would have enough strength for shopping time…

"Liz?" Will waved his hand over my face. "I'm so glad you're eager to go to the shipwrecks too!" he beamed. I managed a weak smile, "Will, shipwrecks _are_ cool."

Jack

The shipwrecks were awesome! On the other hand, I couldn't help but feeling horrified, imagining what would happen if…just if…my future ship gets wrecked. What if it looked as demolished as _them_? Oh, no, right?! Capt Sparrow's ship would _never_ sink!

Barbossa was babbling on, blur speak tuned on for me, until Tia gave a signal for us to head to the shops. Terrific! Liz shot off to the nearest souvenir shop, followed slowly by the obedient Will, while I started searching for 'targets.'

Ooh, two lasses heading this way. Cool. I quickly walked in. Uh-oh, wait a millisecond. They did kind of…look…familiar!

The red headed one walked over to me. Suddenly remembering her, I said happily, "Scarlett!" Opening my arms wide for her, Scarlett instead SLAPPED me!

Bugger, I didn't deserve that—

"Giselle!" I exclaimed once the blonde one reached me, but she—SLAPPED me—again! Bugger, bugger, like I deserve that!

Will

Saw Jack got slapped by two girls—entertaining! That would teach him something for too much flirting.

We were at this market, where they sell spices (one's called 'nutmeg'—hadn't heard it before!), hot peppers, island special coffee (Tasty! Jack loved it.), and we even found this shop called, Frontline Cooperative, which was full of Caribbean literature! Unfortunately, I couldn't buy a thing; I didn't have enough time to explore anyways, since Liz dragged me out once she spotted a shop called Fadelle's, selling beautiful flowers and gifts. (Oh, girls! Had to quote Jack sometimes…)

Right after that, we headed on to pottery, and, lastly, a clothes shop, where Liz lingered so long Jack finally caught up with us.

Jack

Been to this shop called Cocorico, got lots and lots of great rum…but they don't even let me touch them. Said I was too young, and offered me chocolate instead! How dare they? Someday, just you wait, when I was old enough, I'd drink unlimited rum!

Surprised at the sight of Will in a clothes shop, I huffed, asking him, "And how the heck did you end up in a jewelry shop, mate? Thought you'd be stuck in that bookshop, huh?"

"Well…you know…" Will gestured to Liz, which made me nod agreeably. "Women…vex all men…" I muttered.

"Jack!" Liz turned, daggers in her eyes. "What did you say?" Whoa.

"Uh, nothing…" I strutted. No, no, not her—raised hand!

"Missy, I know you want to slap me, but, through an unfortunate and unforeseeable series of circumstances, I, uh, got slapped twice today already, savvy?" I raised my hand, protecting meself. "So, just dropping by… I'll be off now, see you guys later!" I quickly went off before Liz changed her mind.

…but I was stopped by Will. "What now?" then I saw the expression on his face. "No! There's no way I'm going to—"

"Please, Jack, please stay with her," Will pleaded.

I reluctantly answer, "Alright, William, I'll keep an eye on her. She ain't going nowhere,"

"Just tell her I'm off to a nearby shop and will be back soon," he called before disappearing.

Right, let's start counting down now…

Liz

I just finished going through all the clothes this amazing shop had to offer when I noticed Jack. "What? Why are you still here? And…" Oh, no. Not again! Where was he? "Where's Will!?"

"Missy," Jack sighed. "I'm here because Will said he has to go and do some unfinished biz, ok? Now, just continue your…hunt…"

At the sight of me still looking worried, Jack added, "Lizzy, he's not gonna be gone forever! Come on, he could be right here this second!"

Just then, someone sneaked behind me, hands over my eyes (Jack rolled his eyes, as usual, and tiptoed away.), and the warm, friendly voice I knew whispered into my ears, "Hello, guess who?"

I, grinning, smacked Will playfully at his arm. "Stop it, Will!"

Will freed me from his embrace and produced a tiny gray box. "Oh, are you really that cruel to me?" he beamed, opening the box to reveal two entwined sliver rings, with hearts and the words, Will 3 Elizabeth engraved on both of them.

I gasped in surprise. "Will! How did you…"

"Never mind, Liz," he shook his head. "Now, let's exchange the rings…" he picked one and took my left hand gently, putting it on my middle finger (**A/N:** _**Someday**_** it's gonna be the finger next to the middle one, and it's **_**not**_** the index finger, trust me :) )** I did the same with his.

"Oh, Will, you're such a great guy," I hugged him. For a long time.

When we broke apart, I smiled, "Will, promise me you will keep this ring forever…"

"Until death, milady," came the instant reply, ensuring me that I was right. Will was him, the One, and I had found him at last. Looking at the clock, he took my hand, "It's time, Liz, Tia might be calling us now,"

"Yes, let's," I answered, heading for the meeting point…

**A/N: Yay! This chapter took sooo long to write since I had a writer's block in the middle of it all. Luckily, my friend came to the rescue with the rings idea, so, what do you guys think?**

**Next Chapter's called, "Goodbye, Maties!" (Sniffle, sniffle.)**

**No…don't tell me…yes, it's the last chapter, but the story's not going to end here, promise!**

**Thanx for reading, reviewing, and supporting me all along,**

**Your ever humble fanfic writer :)**

**PS. All the shops mentioned in this chapter, e.g. Fadelle's, are real.**


	14. Goodbye, Maties!

Pirates Pen Pals

Chap 14—Goodbye, Maties!

**A/N: Nooo! I can't believe this is the last chapter! This is the farthest I've ever gone since I started writing fanfics. Anyways, with you guys' support, here we are :) …. Well, enjoy!**

Jack

Guess where we were now? The Airport. (Duh!) Back where the journey started. Now, about an hour left to spare, Tia locked each of us onto a seat, sitting in a circle, instead of going off to play like last time, and Miss Bossy's saying something. What?

Blur speak still going on, I glanced around the circle. Will was keeping a firm grip on Liz's hands, never letting go—like she's going to break, man! Two silver sings, (which the whelp told me were his Ma's, only treasure she ever left for him. He'd asked the nearby shop to engrave 'em with his saved money especially for this trip. Proved me right—people _are_ indeed blind when they are in love! I would never make bonds with any lass. After all, why stay with one when you could have many? Huh? No, (chuckled) Anamaria's not gonna hear about this. Where was she again? Oh, her gram's…impossible to even hear what I was thinking over here in the Caribbean!) visible on both hands. Not that I was jealous. Ha.

Norry's face was down, gloomy and sad. The lad had been confessing how sure he was he'd be the perfect man for Liz, navy officer and all. Blimey! Was that guy full of himself or what? He hadn't even utter a word to Liz and expected she'd fall heads over heels in love with him? Zero chance. Perfection and smart matches were only two of the many ingredients required in the complex recipe of love, mate. You have _a lot _to learn.

"Jack Sparrow!" I jumped, snapped out of my thoughts, at the sound calling my name. "Haven't been listening again, have you?" Tia shook her head wearily. What? It's not like you were my Ma or something!

I gave her my full-teeth smile. "Your turn," she barked, pulling me up, "Come on!" Uh…what was this about again? I was trying to whisper to Will, but unfortunately…

"I heard that, Sparrow. Now just stand up like a good boy," I winced at the word. "And start telling your story!" Tia sat down on her seat, arms crossed over her chest, tapping her foot impatiently.

Yet I didn't get this…until Liz whispered to me, "Your…competition story, silly!" Oh. _That_ story! I stood up with confidence once again, started telling my tale of the fastest ship in the Caribbean, the Black Pearl, captained by none other than yours truly, Captain Jack Sparrow, the fearless pirate, going to treasure after treasure, until he stumbled across Isla de Cruces…and the Dead Man's Chest. A fight with Jones ended it all; he stabbed the beating, thumping heart and became the immortal Commodore Jack Sparrow of the Flying Dutchman and the Pearl, the greatest pirate in the entire oceans, the entire world.

Everyone clapped politely, except Becky, who acted as if he might puke. Like I cared, Midget! Will patted my back encouragingly as I returned to my seat, asking, "How'd you think of that, Jack? Creative story!"

I grinned, patting him back, "I told meself, think like Will," making him laugh.

"Kids, kids!" Tia called again, waving her hand frantically at the raised volume our chatting sounds. "Quiet down, please! Liz Swann, your turn!" she gestured to Liz and sat down.

Liz shyly freed her hand from Will's gasp and stood in the center of the circle.

Liz

Ah, my story. How embarrassing. Never thought we'd have to do this! Well, I told myself, the sooner you start, the faster it's gonna end.

"I wrote an essay for this contest," I began, telling them about my favorite character, Jones himself, whom I pitied. He just had a cruel view of the world because he suffered from pains of love and a heartbreak! Told you…confessing this to a group of boys was…excruciating.

My fave scene was when Jones said goodbye to Calypso before they parted, tragic, though beautiful. Oh, great. Now Jack and Becky looked like they were suffering from stomachaches! These boys hadn't experience true love and just didn't know what it's like! Will was as sweet as always, paying attention to every word I said, nodding in agreement and understanding.

To finish with, I told them the reason I wanted to come to the Caribbean: to go on an adventure and explore to places I had never been before. "And, indeed, so many things have happened in the past four days! I was trudging through a thick rainforest, sightseeing, snorkeling with my friend's help," at this bit, Will smiled. "…and had had the best campfire night in my life," I finished.

Will clapped so loudly I could feel my face reddening. As I returned to my seat, Will was called. Winking at him, I gave him thumps up, while Jack rolled his eyes. (Who knew? Someday his eye muscles were going to be so tired from rolling his eyes so much!)

Will

Fumbling with my clothes awkwardly, (God, my weakest point was the speaking-in-front-of-crowds stuff!), I began telling them of my essay, as Jack and Becky pretended to doze off and started fake snoring (but Tia hit them both, haha!)

Liz liked Davy Jones as I did, although because of a different reason. Jones was a strong, brave man, who carried on with life even after his lost his one love. My favorite scene was any battle ones—I loved the action.

James himself remained still as stone, not speaking to anybody throughout everyone's speeches. Strange! As I briefed on why I wanted to go on this trip, I realized my reason was pretty much the same as Liz's, only I had a bit to add. "….and to make some new friends, and I did. I'd got plenty of new pals here, good ones that I'll never forget," Liz and Jack started clapping even before I finished the sentence!

Jack

"Can't believe what's coming out of me mouth, mate, but that was touching," I smiled.

Becky was up next, telling an oh-I'm-so-fab tale of how Lord (snorted) Cutler Beckett defeated Davy Jones in a battle and got controlled of his chest and the seas. Yeah, right. Norry was still blank-faced when he was called, telling us quite grimly of Jones as his fave character and the scene when Jones had an encounter with the British Navy.

Just then, the final call for our plane sounded, we gathered up our belongings, lining up for the boarding, when Will, hand in hand with Liz, walked over.

He opened his mouth to say something, but I knew better. "Ok, fine. For you guys this time, I will," I bit my lips, glancing at Tia before continuing, "try to sit with the scary lady, satisfied?"

They nodded, Will holding out his hand to shake with mine. "Thanks, Jack, you're a pal," he said.

Will

As the plane touched down at the Heathrow Airport, I couldn't help feeling miserable. Was this it? Was it time to say goodbye, part forever and never seeing my friend, my one true love, ever again?

As if she could read my mind, Liz held my hand gently, "Don't worry, Will. We'll keep in touch."

When we got off the plane, Jack tried to walk as slowly as he could. Perhaps, like me, he was afraid (although didn't show) at going back to reality.

At the waiting area, we had a big friendly hug, Liz saying, "Don't forget me, Will, don't…"

I whispered, "Never, Liz, I will never forget you, promise," holding up her hand to kiss. "Goodbye, milady, I'll keep in touch, till we meet again."

Waving her small hands and repeating her goodbyes to Jack, James, and me, she disappeared into the crowd….with my heart.

Jack

Saw Becky and Norry patting each other and parted ways. Time to say goodbye to the whelp, sigh.

"William," I said. "It's been great fun hanging out with ye and Liz, so good luck and goodbye, mate." We hugged each other for a few seconds. I waved my hand, walking away with my suitcase, "See ya," I grinned, (Sorry, mate. Couldn't resist it!) "…eunuch!"

I made my way though the gates, chuckling when I heard Will shouting back as usual, "I AM NOT an eunuch, Jack!"

**A/N: This is **_**it**_**? No! I don't want to say goodbye now; you guys **_**are**_** wonderful reviewers. Thank you ****everyone****, especially ibelieveintruelove, Jaqueline Anne Sparrow, and threeheadedmonkey! There IS a possibility of a sequel, coming soon, (and I will try to write it before school opens…), but next chapter is going to be…surprise!, a bonus chapter, going back to the beginning, …discover how I got the idea… **


	15. My Crazy ideas and POTC

**Pirates Pen Pals--Bonus Chapter!!**

**A/N: Here it is! How I got the idea, how it all began. Please note that it was written in 2006 (wow, took a YEAR for the story to develop in my head!), when I desperately wanted to see DMC, but didn't get to.**

What should I name my story? Well, first of all, what's it going to be ABOUT? Erm, all I can think of is that it involves Jack (of course ) Elizabeth, and Will, and someone else if necessary…Mmm. I intend to create a Romance/Humor story. How???

Mmmm. Help. Moo. Help. Whatever.

--- Having a major writer's block over here!! Help!!---

--Wanting to write a story but have nada ideas--

--It's pure torture.--

**Ideas Plan**

A) WE's son travels with Jack in search of treasure…

---unlikely. Can't continue…

B) WE are getting married, but Jack still thinking about JE kiss (but of course, it will be a WE story!)

---hardly know how to write that

C) Time Travel

--my favorite of all. But how? I'm not that good. Ok, if…uh, no. Open Ye Textbooks that's where the good stuff is.

D) WE's son falling in love with Jack's….daughter??

---wait, circle that. Might work.

E) Jack's son falling for WE's daughter.

--vice versa, Need I say more?

F) Magic. Any cross over?

--Oh, no. Oh, no.

G) Um. Something?

--?? Harry?

Maybe I should stick with POTC. Not that strong for a cross over.

H) WE….um…what?

---Help Me HERE—

--Muses? Where are the inspirations? Muses? My Muses? Where have YOU gone???--

--Great--

H)...no that would disregard the first movie.

H) Out of ideas.

H) Stands for HELP/

H) Am going insane

H) What if …letters writing? Will, Jack, and Elizabeth hardly know each other but they are PEN PALS??

--GREAT IDEA!! But, um, how's that supposed to TURN OUT?

--I'm such a poor storyteller.—

H) Pen pals met and they go…

WHERE!! (screaming)

(Calms down…) They write…and Elizabeth talks about how it pains her to be the 'governor's perfect daughter' all the time, Jack about his pirating days (like how am I supposed to write that?) and Will about being a orphan and falling in love…but Elizabeth just doesn't know it's her. 'Will' doesn't know her name either. **(A/N:** **Yeah, that kind of was the initial idea: just letter writing, but then this plot bunny popped into my head: _Trip to the Caribbean!_ And you know the rest...)**

YESSS!! I'll take that idea to go please!!!

(Jumped around and did a victory dance.) GOT IT! GOT IT! POTC ROCKS!!! (Shouted)

Wished, really wished I could see Pirates 2….

(CRIED)

(My cousin's voice rang distantly---'Tis the 8th time you told me, girl!)

**A/N: I am too sad to say that Pirates Pen Pals is really...over, but Pirates Pen Pals 2: Disneyland (NOT the final title, but, yes, Jack, Will, and Liz are off to Disneyland!!) is coming soon! It's so hard to say goodbye to you guys. **

**Love ya all, and, once again, thank you for reading, reviewing, and supporting me all along,**

**Your ever humble fanfic writer :)**


End file.
